Hero Starfighters Update
The Hero Starfighters Update was an update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Tuesday, July 3, 2018. This update introduces the new game mode Hero Starfighters that focuses on the hero and villain ships in the game. Lightsaber combat has also been tweaked in this update with changes to stamina to prevent the previous abuse of infinite blocking. It also fixes bugs and glitches in the game and brings quality of life changes. Other notable changes include: *New Sullustan appearance for Rebel and Resistance Assault troopers *Ability to change Appearances pre-round *The return of Ewok Hunt under Operations on rotation with Jetpack Cargo alongside Extraction One Community Transmission was released, which detailed the release notes of the update, leading up to the update. Patch notes New Content Features *Added new Hero Starfighters mode *Added the Sullustan appearance to the Resistance and Rebel version of the Assault class *Added the ability for players to swap their appearances pre-round *Added stamina count to lightsaber blocking and holding block, as well as a delay before the stamina starts regenerating. Stamina cost values are now significantly different for all lightsaber users *Added the ability for players to turn lightsabers on and off during gameplay (PS4: Triangle button, X1: Y button, PC: 2 key) *Re-designed daily quest system to now give 3 quests per day instead of 1, so the daily quests reward per quest has been reduced from 1000 to 500 *On Strike, Objective Delivery Zones are now visually represented in the world *Added Yavin map on Jetpack Cargo *On Hero Showdown, added elements to the HUD that show the health of team members Hero Changes General *Fixed an issue on PS4 where Light Side Heroes could lose the functionality of their basic attack if they were caught in a Vader and Palpatine ability chain *Fixed an issue where cancelling a saber combo would enable saber users to perform an additional hit on the enemy from any range Emperor Palpatine *Fixed and issue where Emperor's main lightning ability took too long to recharge *Fixed issue with Emperor Palpatine's chain lightning not working on close targets Rey *Fixed and issues where Rey's Dash Strike ability was dealing multiple damage Chewbacca *Fixed an issue where Chewbacca's Charge Slam could last indefinitely if the player rolled and fired at the same time while the ability was active Bossk *Fixed an issue where Bossk's dioxis could damage players inside the AT-AT Lando *Fixed an issue where the lip-sync for the "Interrupting" Lando emote was off on his new appearances Darth Vader *Fixed an issue where Darth Vader's Intensified Lightsaber Throw displayed wrong information about the bonus damage granted Boba Fett *Fixed an issue on PC where the player got concussed by the grenade when the grenade was deployed within less than 20 meters Young Han Solo *Fixed an issue where the audio lines for Young Han Solo’s abilities Shoulder Charge and Sharpshooter were mixed up Hero Ship Changes [[Darth Maul's Scimitar|Darth Maul's Scimitar]] *Lowered regen rate to 600 from 700 *Made regeneration cooldown stop while being in cloak mode = You can't regen while cloaking and it will resume the count down to regen when you get out of it again. *Increased cooldown time for cloak to 20 from 15. *Increased total health (hull + shield): (4500→5000) [[Han Solo and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon|Lando's Millenium Falcon]] *Fixed an issue where Lando's Falcon ability Enhanced Sensors played globally *Fixed an issue where using "Coaxium Injection" ability would display a placeholder text under the ability UI *Fixed an issue with the scoring event where Black Leader was displayed when the player gained score with the L3-37 Co-Pilot skill *Fixed an issue on PS4 with the killcam not being displayed after having been killed by Lando's Millennium Falcon *Increased Lando´s Millennium Falcon Speed: Max Speed (110→ 115) *Reduced total health (hull + shield) from 17k → 12.5k *Tweaked regen value from 1200>1000 Iden's TIE Fighter *Fixed an issue where crafting Iden's TIE "ENGINE HEAT DISSIPATOR " star card subtracted 2 skill points from the player's inventory blocking one star card from reaching epic rarity in the process *Fixed an issue where the "Elite Pilot" star card for Iden Versio's TIE/LN flipped at class level 5 instead of class level 20 *Increased total health: (2000→ 2800) [[Boba Fett's Slave I|Boba Fett's Slave I]] *Tweaked regen value from 700>900 *Increased speed: Max Speed (100→ 110) Kylo Ren´s TIE Silencer *Increased total health (hull + shield): (4500→5000) *Tweaked regen value from 900>700 Darth Vader's TIE Advanced *Increased total health (hull + shield): (2000→2800) Luke Skywalker´s Red Five *Increased total health (hull + shield): (2700 → 3500) Yoda's Starfighter *Increased total health (hull + shield): (1600→ 2400) *Ion Stun skill nerfed. Decreased base duration from 6 to 3 seconds. *Slightly increased regeneration rate 300 > 350. Tallie Lintra´s A-Wing *Increased total health (hull + shield): (1800→ 2600) Poe Dameron's T-70 X-Wing *Increased total health (hull + shield): (2700→ 3500) [[Han Solo and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon|Rey´s Millennium Falcon]] *Reduced total health (hull + shield) from 20k → 14k *Tweaked regen value from 1200>1100 [[Han Solo and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon|Han Solo's Millennium Falcon]] *Reduced total health (hull + shield) from 20k → 14k *Tweaked regen values from 1200>1100 Y-Wing *In Hero Starfighters game mode, reduced the efficiency of the Ion Cannon abilities stun effect Game Mode Changes Galactic Assault *Crait map is back in GA rotation after fixing issue with MVP screen. *Fixed an issue where players were able to enter in one of the troop transports blocking the attackers to complete the objective on Jakku Blast *Crait map is back in Blast rotation after fixing issue with MVP screen. *Reduced the player size from 20 to 16, in preparation for a future implementation of a 4-player based squad system Hero Showdown *Fixed an issue on PC where after a match had started one team will lose 2 rounds instantly without any gameplay involved Starfighter Assault *Changed Starfighter Assault Hero ship limits so one of the 3 ships doesn't have to be the Millennium Falcon & increased Villain ship limits to 3 from 2 *Fixed an issue on Ryloth where in Phase 3, there was no out of bounds on the map Arcade *Increased Combat Area size for all Starfighter Arcade maps and minor adjustment to vehicle spawn positions. *Fixed an issue that could cause the HUD and starfighter to visually jitter during Starfighter Arcade modes Heroes vs. Villains *Fixed an issue on PS4 where players were spawned with the wrong character during the round (not 1st spawn) *Fixed an issue on X1 that caused the title to remain in a hang state after the player was eliminated in the "Roger Roger" battle scenario and immediately re-spawned as the scenario reached 0 tickets and the EOR triggered Ewok Hunt *Fixed and issue where the "DEFEAT" prompt would be triggered when reaching the shuttle while the overtime was less than 10 seconds away from ending the match Map Changes Kessel *Fixed an issue where the player could fly out of the hole in the ceiling on Kessel Arcade Crait *Fixed a lighting issue on the MVP screen Jabba's Palace *Fixed a wall collision on Jabba's Palace which lead to exploits during Heroes vs Villains matches *Fixed minor visual prop placement issue in one of the prison chambers Jakku *Reduced AT-ST limit to 1 *Fixed an exploit where team 1 heroes could get into the landing transport vehicles in the final phase and hide inside them, being invulnerable from enemies, but still interacting with the objective Takodana *Fixed an issue where players were able to get on top of the Takodana map with Boba Fett *Boba Fett maximum height issue fixed for Hero Showdown game mode. General Changes *Added a countdown timer on the tiles for the limited game modes *Added progress bars on weapons and weapon mods in the front end *Challenge tiles on the Home screen now indicate what the player has to do to complete a challenge *Fixed an issue on PC where players were experiencing low FPS in Front End with a two monitor setup (2K/4k and 1080p setup) *Fixed an issue where leveling a unit with less than 100 experience threshold for its next rank, did not update the UI in the spawn screen until the player deployed with the unit again *Corrected the Aurebesh quotes for the Professional "Sportsman" appearance *Fixed an issue on x1 and PS4 in the Character Customization screen during the campaign where the inspect button had the same binding as the unequip button which made it impossible to unequip star cards from frontend *Fixed an issue where continuous music would overlap with other standard level music *Fixed an issue on PC - EOR Matchmaking - Blast & Heroes vs Villains - The user remains stuck in EOR screen when only one of the players clicks the Matchmake button while in a party *Fixed a text issue in the Japanese version where the text "DAILY CRATE" appearing on home screen upon first login in a day got cut off Known Issues *In Strike, the Objective Delivery Zones are not visually represented on the Death Star II map *On the EOR screen, the sum of credits received doesn’t include the credit bonus awarded to players for being on the winning team, but players do receive it References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)